


Shelter From The Storm

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Abandonment/Age Regression Verse [6]
Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecurity, M/M, Nonsexual Nipple Sucking, Nursing, clingy!Antoni, protective!Tan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: For years, Antoni thought he was too broken to love until Tan proves otherwise.





	Shelter From The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirstforfirth (QueenOfSparrabeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSparrabeth/gifts).



> I expect you're all tired of hearing this by now, but I couldn't have written this without the loving support of my BFF and beta, thirstforfirth.

_Don't be such a sissy; boys don't cry._ If Antoni had a dollar for every time he heard that sentence, he'd be rich, as it was practically a mantra in his house as a child. Everyone said it, including his family as well as the so-called nannies they'd hired to "care" for him. He's heard it so often that, in a twist of irony and rebellion, he's become overly emotional, crying over every little thing. Antoni is jolted out of his thoughts a little while later by his daddy's voice asking whether he's all right. He nods, but he doesn't quite meet Tan's eyes as he turns his attention back to the TV.

 

 

Tan hums in answer, but deep down he just knows something is wrong with his baby boy. Antoni has always been one to wear his heart on his sleeve, and if he's hiding something, Tan immediately worries. He doesn't want to make things worse, so he falls silent, holding Antoni close and carding gentle fingers through his hair. Minutes pass, many minutes, as they snuggle in relative silence; the only sounds being the TV and the pattering of raindrops on the roof. They're halfway through yet another episode of Doc McStuffins, his favorite, when Antoni feels tears prickling at his eyes.

 

 

 _Don't be such a sissy; boys don't cry._ The old mantra replays in his mind like a broken record and he feels his breath coming in short gasps as several tears escape, running down his cheeks in wet, salty tracks. He can't cry, he shouldn't cry, and it's all he can do to will his tears away. _Don't be such a sissy; boys don't cry, don't be such a sissy; boys don't cry, don't be such a sissy; boys don't cry._ In his mind, he hears the overlapping voices of his nannies as well as his family repeating those awful, awful words. He's so lost in his flashback that he doesn't realize he lost the battle over his emotions until he feels Tan cup his chin, tenderly wiping his tears away with gentle fingers.

 

 

"Come here, sweetheart," Tan coos softly, lifting Antoni into his arms without a second thought. "Shhhh...daddy's right here and he loves you so, so much, baby boy."

 

 

Antoni buries his face into his daddy's chest, inhaling the sweet, spicy scent of his cologne. He can't stop crying, his body shaking with heart-wrenching sobs that make Tan's own heart ache.

 

 

"Talk to me, baby boy," says Tan softly. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

 

 

Antoni's eyes flutter open, red-rimmed and puffy from crying, as he looks at his daddy. "I don't...I can't...nannies..."

 

 

Tan closes his eyes momentarily. "What about them, sweetheart?"

 

 

"They'd scold me for crying," Antoni admits, more tears threatening to escape. "It got to the point where somebody telling me not to cry and be such a sissy became common, like a mantra."

 

 

"Listen to me, sweetheart," Tan is floored, but he manages to keep his voice steady. "You aren't a sissy for crying. Nor is it something to be ashamed of, I promise. Those so-called nannies of yours didn't know what they were talking about."

 

 

"But it wasn't just them," Antoni admits, as yet more tears leak from his eyes. "My family said it, too, though not as often."

 

 

"Shhh," Tan says, carding his fingers through Antoni's hair. "I can't change what happened in the past, but I can and will be here for you now."

 

 

After hearing this, Antoni falls silent, hardly daring to hope. "Daddy...?"

 

 

Tan hums, pressing soft kisses to Antoni's cheeks. "Daddy isn't going anywhere. Daddy loves you so, so much, sweetheart."

 

 

Antoni sniffles. "Even though I'm so needy and cry over every little thing?"

 

 

Tan shifts, gathering Antoni closer and wrapping them in a warm blanket. "Yes, sweetheart, I love you just the way you are. And caring for you makes me happy, okay?"

 

 

Antoni looks at him with a sad smile. "But I...I'm broken. How can you want to be with someone like that?"

 

 

"You aren't broken, baby," Tan says. "I know it's going to take time for you to believe it, but I'm here and not going anywhere."

 

 

Antoni isn't crying quite so hard now. "Daddy..."

 

 

Tan hums in response, removing his shirt as Antoni begins to make suckling motions. "Yes, sweetheart. Anything you need, baby. Always."

 

 

Antoni latches onto Tan's nipple without any hesitation, eyes closing in contentment as he gets lost in the soothing sensations of nursing. It isn't long before he's fallen asleep, with the stress of crying having worn him out. Tan smiles, watching as the wrinkles on Antoni's face smooth out, and closes his own eyes. Silence falls around them as the storm passes, both knowing that they'll get through whatever happens together.


End file.
